


3 Sentence AU Challenge 1

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Dragon Age, L.A. Noire, Project Runway
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Crossover, Desert Island, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Promptfic for Fluidfyre.</p></blockquote>





	1. Anders/Merrill - deserted island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/gifts), [Fluidfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidfyre/gifts).



It’s a miserable first night, in the teeth of a tropical storm and their little palm-leaf lean-to leaning at ridiculous angles. The only thing that keeps them warm is blood, dried tight across wounds from earlier in the day, radiating warmth from lips and pulse points. And resting his scruffy chin in her miraculously untouched, Herbal Essences-redolent locks, Anders believes there is magic in blood for the first time.


	2. Aveline/Donnic - CSI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for Fluidfyre.

“They found him strung up in the church,” Aveline said, her eyes squinched against the harsh Kirkwall sun. “The nun—Petrice—says he was hanging out with a bunch of those cultists.”

“The Qunari compound,” said Donnic as he adjusted his sunglasses and shot her a secret, here-it-comes gaze, “may be in for a ‘shok.”


	3. Aveline, Fenris - L.A. Noire

“So let’s get this straight,” the brick wall of a woman growled at him. “You’re with the LRM, one of them no-good Tevs trained to kill with a single blow, and you tore your handler up so you could seek asylum from the government?!”

“If I were lying, I would have thought of a more plausible story first,” Fenris retorted smoothly.


	4. Aveline/Isabela - college

Aveline didn’t have the heart to tell the skanky-looking Latina that yes, the seat was taken, or at least it would be taken had Wesley not been run down by a car just before term started. But then “Izzy” had pulled out an obscure philosophical tome (one of Koslun’s), and later schooled the Professor when he’d subtly suggested the girls make room for some of the ‘real scholars’ sitting in the back, guffawing and comparing their biceps. She’d never seen a woman so beautiful, her eyes flashing and her lip stud gleaming under the tungsten bulbs, wielding information and rhetoric like twin daggers.


	5. Fenris/[m!Hawke], mechanic's shop

Gears wound too tight, a growl in the engine, driven too fast, too far, scratches and dents and dings all over - the litany of problems with his second-hand clunker makes Fenris’ lips compress in a scowl. “How much to fix it all?”

The mechanic grins, a white white smile in a grimy face with an inexplicable splash of gunk across his slightly crooked nose, and retorts, “Wasn’t talking about your car.”


	6. Hawke/Isabela - dresses

“And what do we have here Isabela?” Timothawke Gunn asked her carefully, eyebrow cocked and his glasses perched just so on his nose.

“A wedding dress for the modern rogue,” she tells him with a gleam in her dark, cheeky eyes, “sleeveless, fussless and…skirtless.”

“…I _like_ it.”


End file.
